


happy, comfortable, and safe

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aiden walks in on scott and lydia having a food fight in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy, comfortable, and safe

Aiden wasn't at all sure what was going on when he first stepped into the kitchen that morning.

There was smoke billowing up from a pan discarded in the sink and Scott and Lydia were waging some ridiculous war with the remaining pancake mix. Of course, being Scott and Lydia, they were in their underwear, which was all together sensible considering the mess they were making.

It felt completely natural to strip down and join them. Scott slapped a handful of pancake mix in his hair and Lydia smeared some across his face. He laughed and, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground as stole the pancake mix from Scott by distracting him with a kiss.

Later, with his head resting on Scott's lap as he waited for Lydia to finish showering so he could wash off the drying pancake mix, he realized he was happy there, with them.

He looked up at Scott at he realized it. Scott didn't sense his gaze, staring off into space with a lazy smile as he twisted what he could of aiden's hair around his fingers. This wasn't doing much to help the already pancake-ridden state of aiden's hair but Aiden didn't mind.

It was strange, realizing he didn't mind.

Lydia came out of the shower in a towel and stopped dying her hair to fondly smile at them. "Don't you two look comfortable," she teased.

Scott gave Aiden a little nudge towards the bathroom. "You go. I'm too comfortable to move."

Lydia hurtled her towel at scott's head. "You're so lazy!"

"And you missed a little, right there. Beneath your ear."

Lydia's hand flew up to her neck and, upon discovering that Scott wasn't joking, hurried back into the bathroom. "Five more minutes!" The shower sounded through the walls.

Scott laid an arm again aiden's chest. "Five hours later..." he muttered under his breath.

Aiden snorted a laugh.

He _was_ happy. And comfortable. And safe. They were a series of very unusual feelings for him and he liked them.

He couldn't wait to tell Ethan.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation of Scott playing with his hair and the sound of Lydia showering in the other room.


End file.
